


Peaches

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, High School, Insecurity, POV First Person, Rule 63, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I cannot handle Erica bullying me any longer, but maybe the things I said sounded a bit harsher than I expected.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kylie Broflovski/Erica Cartman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Peaches

“Kylie! Hey Kylie!”

There she went again. I couldn’t believe I had to suffer through this annoying bullshit all by myself. It wasn’t as bad with other girls around, but Kelly was sick and Stacy had some after-school practice.

But Cartman’s bullying is only more awful when we were alone. I’d get mad at her in elementary school, middle school I didn’t care, and at the start of the high school I even confronted her physically. No advice I gathered seemed to work.

“Come on Kylieee, pay attention to me!”

“No Cartman, you called me a fucking Jew after insulting me several times for no reason. Shut your trap until the bus arrives.”

Cartman pouted. “Come on, don’t be so thin skinned! I won’t say anything hurtful I promise!”

I sighed. She always promised. She never kept them.

“Fine, what do you want?”

Her face lit up. “Have you seen that new game?”

“Which one?”

“The one Kojima made?” she said. She sounded like it was the most obvious game in the universe and I was being an idiot.

I shrugged. “I haven’t been really keeping up. The SATs and all.”

Cartman blew a raspberry. “Dude, fuck that, you’re going to do it anyways. But this game? You gotta play it. He put all of his friends in.”

I raised a brow. “That’s weird.”

She snickered. “I was thinking! You’re smart enough to be a coder, would you consider making a game and put me in like he did? I’m so fucking cute after all, total eye-candy!”

Cartman framed her face with her hands and smiled her best smile. I flinched in disgust. I hated it when she got all cocky.

“I really don’t think that’s going to happen.”

She frowned. “Well it’d be good marketing to have cute female characters in a game! Consider it wisely, Kylie.”

“No. I won’t be a game developer.”

She rolled her mismatching colored eyes. “Fine, but at least you gotta admit I’m adorable as hell.”

I looked over to her.

She was shorter than me, always petite and a chubbiness that worked with her. Her milky chocolate hair fell nicely to her shoulders, framing her expectant smile.

“Indeed, you’re as adorable as Satan.”

She punched my arm. It wasn’t done with much force, more of a retaliation, but it still caught me off-guard.

“I didn’t mean it that way, you idiot Jew!”

There she went off again. Fucking bitch never kept her word. She got me fired up as well.

“Stop being a bitch Cartman! You can’t be a decent human being for two damn minutes.”

“You’re the one who started it!”

“I didn’t start anything, you just nag me whenever you get bored. Why don’t you get like, actual hobbies, Cartman?”

Cartman puffed her cheeks in frustration. I had to admit, that looked adorable, but I was too mad to comment on it. I don’t think I’d express it even if I wasn’t mad to be honest.

“You’re just mad I have bigger tits than you!”

“Big tits don’t count if you’re fat!”

She gasped. Shit. I knew I went too far with the fatphobia. Truth is, I don’t think the fatness look bad on her at all. In fact, it makes her look all the cuter. With her petite figure, curves, soft features; the weight tied it all together to make her look pretty. Unlike my tall, stick-like figure. I hated how I still used my bras that I used in middle school, and she _knew_ that. I mean, she pressed on my insecurities, right? It was only my right to press at hers.

“You’re a bitch, Kylie. Seriously.”

“I’m being a bitch because you’re the one who started everything.”

“Here we go again, I wasn’t the one who started this by calling someone Satan.”

“No Erica, this isn’t the start. You see, I’ve been bullied by a particular girl my whole life, only to stay by her side and getting more and more frustrated each day. I think I’ve had spent enough time with this particular someone to finally conclude that they’re a never-learning piece of shit that cannot be bothered by anything, literally ANYTHING that isn’t them!”

I don’t usually use her first name. Neither did she, to be honest. She always referred herself as Cartman, and it was only her dad calling her Erica. So she knew I was fucking furious when I use her first name. I don’t know why I exploded at that very moment over something so stupid, but maybe Stacy and Kelly not being there had an effect. They really were my self-control.

I notice that my hands were no longer holding the straps of my bags, they were clenched in fists. Just how much pent-up anger did I have?

She opened her mouth but closed it. I knew she couldn’t handle her mistakes being called out. But this time, she remained silent.

The bus arrived, but she didn’t sit next to me. In fact, she was sitting at the very front, looking out as she crossed her arms. I frowned, was she really trying to make me feel bad? Well, it wasn’t going to work. I sighed as I put in my earbuds and played shuffle.

\---

Studying is hard, they say. Not for me really, no. But this day, focus was just not coming to me. I sighed as I buried my face in my palms. I decided that washing my face would be the correct choice of action, and headed to the bathroom.

As the tap water was running, I looked at myself in the mirror. Curls that I could never rule over had won the fight, I haven’t even touched them and let them reach all the way to my waist. My stereotypical big nose that Erica made fun of felt like it was absorbing my face, not leaving any space to my eyes that I quiet like. I know I was probably exaggerating, but it felt too overwhelming at that very second.

Stacy already had a boyfriend, and Kelly never failed to get anyone she wanted. Well, probably I was the only exception to that rule, though she never _really_ persuaded me. I’m pretty sure I’d give in if she did, she’s just too cute.

I looked at my freckles. Kelly had commented on them being cute, however I just can’t believe her. She flirts with me way too much. But I don’t like them. I really can’t handle make-up, so it’s also not possible for me to wear foundation. I just have to live with this.

I remember the day where the boys made a list for the ‘Most fuckable girls in the school.’ I mean yeah, it was silly and actually pretty disgusting, but I don’t care. I wasn’t on top of it. I think that was the time that kickstarted my insecurity. I just cannot handle being ugly, my mom and dad tell me I’m not, but I really don’t see it.

Then the thoughts of what I said to Cartman came back to me. I hated myself for that, I went too far by calling her fat. Even if she was a bitch, I shouldn’t have been childish with her.

I sighed once again and closed the tap. Then headed to my room to finally study. It wasn’t long before I slept, got up, and went to school again. My prayers must’ve been accepted, as both Kelly and Stacy came to school again. I sat next to them, they looked a bit troubled.

“Hey, how are you all?”

Kelly looked at Stacy, expecting her to tell me what they were thinking. Stacy sighed as she turned to me.

“Did something happen with Cartman?”

I frowned. “Why?”

Stacy looked at the distance. “I mean, she texted me and Kelly and asked some questions…”

That bitch. I knew she’d make me look bad to my frie—

“Questions regarding whether we thought she was a bad person.”

Oh.

“Well, what did you say?”

Kelly snickered. “I told her that she was the baddest bitch I knew. But she didn’t seem too happy, she normally likes that.”

Stacy nodded. “I asked what this was about. She left me on seen.”

I looked down, did Cartman really consider that she might’ve been in the wrong? That couldn’t be right.

“Guys, please excuse me, I have to… Do something…”

Stacy and Kelly looked at me questioningly, however luckily they didn’t say anything besides bidding farewells.

I needed to find Cartman. I needed to see her.

And it wasn’t difficult to find her. She always sulked in public spaces, even her depressive state wasn’t free from her attention-seeking tendencies.

I sat next to her. “Hey.”

She refused to look at me. “Hey,” I repeated.

She finally turned around. “What?”

“Look, I went a bit far yesterday.”

“Yeah, cool whatever.”

I didn’t want this. I wanted to admit what I was thinking. I wanted to tell her everything, I just couldn’t bear to look at her at this upset state.

“Erica, please listen to me.”

Upon hearing her name, she looked me in the eye. I can see that her eyes looked a bit swollen, either from crying or exhaustion. Or maybe both.

“Look, I noticed this when looking at myself, but I compare myself to you guys too much. And when you call something I’m insecure about out, I just get very upset.”

“What do you have to be insecure for? You’re fucking gorgeous Kylie!”

I was dumbfounded by the compliment shouted to me like an insult. I wasn’t sure what Cartman wanted me to feel. Luckily, she continued.

“I mean, look at you. Despite being a ginger, it all looks beautiful on you. And you’re still not satisfied like the greedy Je—”

“What do you mean beautiful?” I interrupted her before she had a chance to be racist. “I’m the ugliest in the bunch. I think about this every fucking day.”

“Ugliest? What about me, the land whale, right Kylie?” I groaned. I’ve already apologized about it, now she was putting words into my mouth.

“No Erica, I think it suits the fuck out of you, in fact, I think you’re one of the prettiest fucking girl in the school. Everything about you screams cute. What the hell do you want more?”

Cartman’s face was red. Mine probably was too, as I noticed what I’ve just said.

“Y-you think I’m the prettiest..?”

I couldn’t admit it once again. “I mean, I just think you have everything I lack. Petite, feminine, I’d love to be you.”

“Kylie.”

I didn’t look at her. I just couldn’t. This was too embarrassing.

“Kylie.”

I gave in. “Just what the hell do you want—”

I was silenced by her lips smashing into mine. I was in shock, but I kissed back. Hell yeah, I fucking kissed back. Her lips were so soft. She was so soft. Her hair, skin… I noticed my hands exploring her without my command. I couldn’t process what was happening, but I gave in.

It felt like completion. I didn’t know I yearned for this. Her shampoo must’ve had peaches in it, as I had the faint fruity smell envelop me as I was into her face. I wanted to kiss more, taste more, I just never knew I needed this. I couldn’t help kissing back, as it was so good, it felt so right.

I don’t know how many minutes have passed. But it seemed like a happy eternity. I only was aware of the time once more when she pulled back.

My cheeks were hot. I probably looked like a tomato. Combined with my red hair, I’m sure that was a sight to see. “I… What just happened…”

Cartman, no, Erica stood there smiling. She was also slightly blushing, but she had a serene smile on her face.

“Look Kylie, it’s obvious you like me. It’s okay. I’m going to do you a favor by accepting your date request.”

“Erica, just what is happening?” I asked, flabbergasted. But I could probably answer the question myself. I knew she was projecting her insecurities, but I never knew she actually thought this way about me. And what surprised me further was, I was in the same situation.

She looked down, her embarrassment trying to push her happy smile away but not being very successful. “Call me later, okay?”

She ran away quickly, leaving me alone there, holding my lips as I tried to feel her touch again.


End file.
